620
by lollypop queen
Summary: england accedently made Austria into CHIBI AUSTRIA! and guess who's babysitting the child Gilbert and GIlBird
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chibi Austria

Hey stars, I've got a new story~! I thought of this story where there's chibi Austria in it! He's so cute. :) See you guys at the bottom!

* * *

Austria had just invited England to his house for a cup tea. "Thank you for the inviting me to your house, Austria." England said.

"You're welcome, I rarely let people come to my home." Roderich replied with a smile.

"I'm honored then, hey have you-" But, before Arthur could finish his sentence, an unmistakable 'keesssee' laughter sounded.

"The awesome me is here! Now bow down you losers!" Prussia boasted.

"Why are you in my house? I have a guest so if you would please go!" Austria fussed.

"No! I'm here to show my awesomeness, now bow down losers!" Gilbert scowled.

While the pair were fighting, England was thinking in the background. Suddenly, his other friend the Flying Mint Bunny appeared.

"You should help your new Friend," the Flying Mint Bunny suggested.

"But how?" the Brit questioned.

"it's Simple! Turn that boasting freak into a bug." The floating bunny said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Arthur agreed.

Arthur grabbed his wand from his bag. "Ybab ibihc, eituc," He chanted, casting the spell. A big blue magical ball went straight to the two disagreeing men as it blew the Brit into the next room. "What happened?" Arthur asked himself.

From behind the dinning room table, the Prussian groaned, "Wh-What happened?" As Gilbert got up he saw Roderich's clothes laying on the floor.

"Roddy?" called Gilbert, the white-haired man prepared for the worst as he pulled some of the clothes away. He saw a small version of the musician lying on the ground sound asleep.

"What happened to Austria?" England inquired, praying the other man wasn't a bug.

"R-Roddy looks like he did when he was small." Prussia muttered.

Arthur shifted uneasily. "Well, what happened was-" Arthur said, trying to find the right words.

"I want to know how we're going to fix this," Gilbert told the Brit.

"I'll have to go back home to get my book of spells," The blond sighed, "I'll do that now." Arthur said to Prussia as he started to pack up.

"What am I going to do?!" Gilbert demanded

The Brit turned away from his packing to look at the older man, "Just watch over Austria and make sure no one finds out about this!" He ordered.

"Fine." The white-haired nation grumbled.

"If he has no memories, pretend to be someone else. Until then, goodbye," England concluded as he left Austria's home.

"Aww man! This is totally unawesome," Gilbert groaned. The red-eyed man then looked back to the little Austrian. Deciding he couldn't leave the Austrian on the floor, he picked up baby Austria and took him upstairs; dropping him off on in his room.

Staring at the kid, Gilbert thought, 'He's so cute! And look at those fat cheeks!'

"No don't leave!" The boy whimpered in his sleep, grasping the older nation's shirt. "Don't leave me Vash! I don't want to be alone," Austria cried.

'He must be having a nightmare,' the Prussia decided. The former country then took Austria into his arms "It's alright Roddy. You aren't alone anymore, you got me the awesome Prussia." The white-haired man whispered.

Austria's whimpering stopped and the boy snuggled even closer to Gilbert.

"Don't cry anymore specs, you got me." Prussia mumbled.

Restful sleep soon took both Austria and Prussia

* * *

You like it? Then tell me by fav it, follow it, and review it~! Also, the title comes from the fact that I wanted Prussiato be twenty and Austria to be six in this story, so 620! Love ya – Lollypop queen.

P.S I have a wattpad account I write my own ( some may not be Fan fiction, but my own ideas) I'm lollypop queen24. ^.^

p.s.s. i want to thank my editor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music Time and Bath Time

I'm so happy you guys love my story already! I'm super bubbly right now thanks.

* * *

When Austria woke up, it wasn't too Switzerland or Hungary fighting that Prussian weirdo Gilbert or his French friend Francis; instead he woke up in the arms of a man who was quite similar in appearance to that Prussian weirdo Gilbert.

"Excuse me sir? Sir please wake up." The boy said, struggling in the iron grip of the man.

"What…Oh it's you. That was nice nap," Gilbert yawned.

"Who are you?" Little Austria asked.

"I'm-" Before he gave his real name, he rushed to pick a new one. "My name's Gil," he blurted, wanting to slap himself right after.

"As in Gilbert?" The child inquired.

"No just Gil, without the Bert," he answered lamely. Looking down at the kid's frowning face, he returned politely, "So what's yours?"

"My name is Roderich Edelstein," the child introduced himself (sounding infinitely proud of himself).

'I forgot he was a snob back then too,' Prussia thought back with a vague sneer on his face.

* * *

FLASHBACK: CHIBI PRUSSIA

Prussia raced inside Roderich's home. "Keesssee he won't know what happened to him!" the Prussian giggled. Today, Prussia planned to torment the Austrian with a mud-pie he created himself. But, suddenly, the review of his plan was interrupted by a beautiful melody; it was a soft song, yet carried easily to his location. Putting his mud-pie down, Gilbert left it to investigate the parlor room for a moment.

"Tsk… that doesn't sound the way I want," Roderich mumbled, balling up a sheet of staff paper.

"How do you want it?" Prussia inquires coming up behind the other boy.

Surprised, Roderich looks back to see Prussia. Moving his hands uselessly in the air, he replied, "Faster."

"That's simple, just play even quieter than now!" The white-haired child answers.

"So like this?" Chibi Austria asked hesitantly. He began to play quietly making it easier for the notes to pick up speed as he went.

"Yeah that's it! I'm surprised a snob like you didn't know that," Chibi Prussia smirked. "I guess it because I'm awesome!" he laughed leaving Austria (as well as his mud-pie) and so began his visits of sitting in on Roderich's practice sessions.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Thinking back on it, he realized those times are the only times they didn't fight. "Alright little guy it's time for a bath." Gil declared. For a moment, he thought the Austrian child would bolt like the wind the same as Ludwig had as a child; however, the child blushed and looked away. "Um, Gil, will you take a bath we me?" He begs, "I know I'm s'possed to be a big boy, but-" He stops, lips tightly closed and eyes glowering at his lap.

Gil's face turns red. 'Cute~' He thinks. "J-Ja," the Prussian agrees, after all, what's the harm? Going to the bathroom, Gilbert fills the tub with warm water and bubbles for their bath. "Roderich the bath is ready!" Gilbert yelled.

"Okay Gilly," Roddy called back, running into the bathroom

"Hey brat, don't run in the house you know better," Gilberts chided.

"I'm sorry Gilly. I won't do it again." The boy whispered.

Letting it go with a wave of his hand, the Prussian said, "It's alright, let's take a bath." Prussia then helped the boy out of his clothes and into the bath, then repeated the process for himself.

"There are bubbles~!" Austria cooed, playing with the frothy suds. "Look Gilly bubbles are going up so high!" The child exclaimed towering them up for Gilbert to see.

"Yes I see." The Prussian smiled.

Looking to the man, Roderich blinks owlishly. "Um, Gilly, what's that on your chest?" Austria asked.

Gilbert looked down at his chest and thought of the pain it caused back then. "That was something that happened long ago, but it doesn't hurt anymore." Prussia replied. Getting into the tub, Prussia pushes the bad thoughts away and begins to clean the kid with vigor.

* * *

Fav it\ review it \Follow it love ya~!


	3. Chapter 3 : shop

Chapter 3: Shop

Hey stars! I've missed you~! I have something to tell you; I have homework and studying piling up, plus I'm lazy. So you likely won't hear from me for a while. Anyway go take a look at my page I'm lollypop queen (I still don't have any followers). Also, I'm thinking about writing a Baby kyoya fic! Let me know if you're interested cause I'm a bit unsure about that...

Following their bath, Prussia realized he needed to feed baby Austria. "What do you to want eat?" Prussia asked.

"Stew?" The child suggested.

"No it's too hot for that, how about sausage and carrots?" Prussia implored. The boy nodded. "Okay I'll cook that," Gilbert grinned, heading down the stairs.

"W-Wait Gilly!" Austria called, hurrying after him.

'That's so awesome! He's following me like a little chick,' The man thought.

A short time later, while eating the dinner the Prussian cooked; Gilbert remarked, "Tomorrow we have find get some better fitting clotehs for you." Reaching over to give the boy's too long sleeve a tug.

"Okay Gilly," Austria yawned.

"I guess someone is sleepy," Prussia smirked. Looking to the clock, he saw it was past ten and then looking to the young Austrian's nearly empty plate he gets up lifting the boy from his chair. "Bedtime, I think." He whispers.

"But I want to play the piano for you..." The Austrian child whined, before nodding off in the Prussian's arms.

"Night Roddy, see you in the morning," Prussia muttered into the boy's hair.

Looking through the racks of clothes, Gilbert looks down at the kid hiding between his legs and the rack of shirts. He's cute, shy, but cute. Picking two shirts from the rack, he considers the pros and cons of the cherry red and grape purple he holds. "Hey kiddo which do you like best?" Gil inquired, lowering the two shirts into the boy's view..

"Purple," Austria said. Prussia cackled, of course he'd want purple! He's Austria after all.

Looking around, the boy notices a display of stuffed toys. Pointing to a fluffy looking ram, he tugs on Gil's pant leg and asks, "Can I have that one?"

"Sure," Prussia agreed, taking the step back to snag the toy. Looking to the little pile of clothes in his hand and the toy, Prussia declared, "We're done for today I think." Making for the checkout counter, Gilbert's pocket blaredwith Bringing Sexy Back.

Jumbling the clothes and Austria's hand, Prussia brings the phone to his ear and greeted "Hey."

"Gilbert, it's Ludwig," Germany said.

"Oh, 'sup West?" Prussia grins.

"Have you seen Austria in the past couple days?" He demands

"No why?" Prussia choked, panicking internally as he looks down at the frowning boy.

"He didn't show at yesterday's meeting and we have another next week. If you see him, please remind him of this." The German man told his brother..

"Ah, I think I heard the priss had the stomach flu or something like that." Prussia lied.

"I see, tell him I said get well and if he can come to next weeks meeting," He said to Gilbert, "Goodbye." He finishes.

"Yeah bye," Prussia sighed a bit lamely. He had been trying for a while to reach Bushy Brows, but with little luck.

"This is totally unawesome," Gil muttered. Shoving some money at the cashier he pays for the clothes and ram and heads home with Austria.

Entering Austria's home, Gilbert sees Austria hugging his new toy. "So what are you going to name your ram?" He inquired.

"It's name is Gillykins," Austria smiled.

"Why did you name it that?" Gilbert questioned a bit suspiciously.

"Because it reminds me of you!" Roderich stated.

Prussia laughs. "Okay, if you say so!" He said, ruffling the Austrian's hair. Making a quick dinner, they eat and soon, Austria's tucked into bed plus one stuffed ram and bird.

Well that's a wrap, I'll see you when I get the chance and so be on the lookout for a 620 update and/or follow lollypop queen. I'm putting my effort in wattpad as well as fanfiction. I'm thinking about writing anime so give me suggestions in a review if you know any good ones, thanks for reading!

Love ya~! lollypop queen


	4. Chapter 4 : Sand box and Disney movie

**Hey stars! I know it's been a while and stuff. I just moved and I'm in summer camp and Babysitting. There so many boxes! People who are in NC talk to me. I'm so sorry but here you go. Chapter 4 of Chibi Austria. i am sorry i messed it up please forgive me thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: sandbox and Disney movie**

It was early in the morning in Austria's house. Gilbert was making himself some coffee, while the little master was still asleep.

'I wonder should I let little master go to the playground today,' Gilbert thought raising the coffee to his lips. The child has been begging to go to the playground lately, but the older country didn't want the now small Austria to get lost or worst hurt.

Austria was small for his age and even now he still has to look up at Gilbert. Back to the point Gilbert didn't want the small nation to get bullied by his size. If some kid did bully **HIS** Roderich they will never see the light ever again.

His Roderich.

Yes, Gilbert always loves Roderich. Even as kid but he didn't understand it until when it was in October. October 28 to be true.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Little Austria was lost in the woods and to make matters worse today is his birthday. How could things get any worse?

"Keesssee," he heard.

'Oh no' Roerich thought, "What do you want?"

Gilbert giggled a bit more "Is someone lost?"

The Violet eyed child ignored him. Suddenly gray clouds rolled in. the dark clouds started to thunder and lighting. The little Austria whimpered by the noise.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Gilbert asked.

The Austrian still whimpered. So let's have a recap Austria is lost in the woods, on his birthday and gilbert shows up and what else's? Oh yeah it's thundering and lighting.

The whitenett felt rain drops on his head, "Hey princess let's go before it starts rain harder."

The Chibi didn't move an inch scared of thunder and lighting. Now gilbert was worried about him now, "Little Master didn't you hear me."

Still the little Austrian curled up into a ball. Every time it was lighting strikes or thunder was pounding a little whimper came.

After analyzing that Prussia understood, "You're scared of lighting?"

Roderich threw his pride out of the window and nodded.

The red eyed child came closer to him. Without asking for permission he took Roerich's hand and pulled him up from the ground.

"Come on. I'm tired of staying in this damn rain," Gilbert said simply.

Gilbert led the way to a cave, "we'll stay here until this unawesome rain leaves."

When the pair sat the princess clutched on to prince's hand.

"Please don't go," Austria mumbled.

"I won't leave you roddy," Prussian replied hugging the chibi.

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

"Gilly? Where are you?" Austria said.

The Austrian just woke up from his dream. 'I want to go back home. I miss Hungary and vash. I really miss Prussia,' roderich thought.

Austria doesn't mind Gilly but he missed gilbert so much.

He got down from the huge bed. Roderich then raced to find Gilly. He looked for him in the kitchen the many guestrooms and the piano room.

"G-gilly did leave me didn't he? He's probably got tired of me being so demanding," Roderich panicked.

In his panicked mode he heard a violin outside "Gilly?" he hoped.

The Garden many flowers bloomed he saw Gilly playing a beautiful light brown and shine violin.

"Gilly," he screamed.

The Prussian looked up, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me because I was bad. I'm sorry Gilly if I was bad," Roderich hiccupped.

Gilbert put his violin down in its case and hugged his precious Austria.

"I told you I won't leave you," Prussia announced.

After roderich come down he fell asleep the tears trail still kept going. Gilbert smiled and wiped away the tears away.

Later on in the day the pair went to the park after Roderich woke up from his nap time.

"We're going to the park YAY!" chibi Austria cheered.

Gilbert laughed how cute the Austrian cheering about going to the park, "Roddy stay where I can see you alright?"

The chibi nodded and headed to the sandbox while gilbert was on his phone playing angry birds. As roddy was playing in the sand box time went by very fast. He made a castle, a baby ram and chibi bird.

"Little master time to go home," his caregiver called.

When they got home the Prussian gave him a bath and feed him. Right now gilly had to entrain him until naptime.

"So what do you want to do little master?"

The six year old thought about it "I don't know Gilly."

"How about a watching a Disney movie," the whitenett said

The cute Austria nodded, the pair went into the living room and watch tangled. During the process of watching the movie Gilbert fell asleep.

"Wasn't that funny Gilly," laughed chibi Austria.

The Austria looked to see his caregiver was asleep, "Night Gilly," the Austria mumbled giving the red eyed man a kiss on the cheek. The two countries fell asleep until the next morning.

* * *

**I writing a black butler fanfic and it's a ciel x alois and claude x Sebastian so I'm doing that until my pretty little stars**

**Love ya ~ lollypop queen**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Surprise

Germany, Italy and Hungary drove to see how Austria was doing, little did they know what a shock to know Austria was back to little Austria.

"Ve~ Germany are we almost there yet?" the Italian asked.

They were in traffic for 26 minutes in.

"No Italy we're not there yet," the German growled.

While Germany was cussing in German, Hungary had to make sure that Italy wouldn't be hurt by the Ludwig words. So the young woman got Italy talk about pasta and other nonsense. To be truthful Hungary wasn't really listening at all. She was planning two hundred ways to kill a certain Prussian who had white hair and red eyes.

'I swear if I see Austria's curl in a different way. Gilberts won't have head!' lizzy thought. The brunette remembers what Austria told her a week ago.

**(Week ago)**

Lizzy and Roderich went out for lunch because Roderich wanted to tell her something.

"So what's so important you have to tell roderich?"

The Austrian bit his bottom lip, "Can you keep a secret?"

The Hungarian looked at him oddly. She was the one who knew he had a sweet tooth and he was scared of the dark and thunder storms that he would never admit to anyone else.

"I'm gay," he mumbled.

Lizzy did choke on her water a bit. She was happy that means more YAOI, "really so is it?"

That's when he fidgets even more "Oh know special really…"

Lizzy gave him' you better tell me now or I'll do something crazy.'

"It's Gilbert," he mumbled.

It took her awhile to understand that.

"Gilbert as in the guy she smacks her frying pan with? The one who bullied Austria ever since ever! Maybe it's true opposite do attract.

"Do you want me to help?' she asked.

The Austria shook his head, "No I want to do this by myself. But promise me you won't tell anyone."

Lizzy smiled "Sure."

**(Present day)**

Finally the trio made it Austria's house. Everything looks calm from the outside but the inside that matters though. Germany was about to open the door but the door was left ajar. So they went in. they heard the piano playing that travel to the hallway. When they reach to the piano room they saw a little Austria hard at work playing the piano.

The chibi stop playing thinking it was Gilly behind him, but to be found wrong, "Who are you?"

"A-Austria?" Lizzy asked.

Seeing Germany and Italy still shell shocked about seeing the little Austrian.

The violet eyes began to watered, "Gilly!"

Our famous Prussian arrived, "What is princess?"

He saw Italy, Germany, and Hungary who looked like she was going to Gilbert right now with only her frying pan.

"What did you do to Austria?" she asked while her aura was slowing getting darker and darker.

"It w- wasn't me it was eyebrows who did it," he confessed.

The Hungarian looked puzzled, "What?"

Gilbert told them what happen and how he was looking after the Austria. He also told them he was waiting for Arthur to turn Roderich back to normal. By the end of the story the two countries understood what was happening (Italy was too busy cuddling the chibi Austria).

"Italy put Austria down right now," the blonde said.

The Italian man patted on the Austrian's head, "Aw Germany he's so cute you just want to cuddled him. Here you try?" He then gave the child to Ludwig. The two seem to have a staring eye contest and neither wants to lose. But soon Germany begins to make the poor child cry.

"Waah! Put me down, put down," the Violet eyes cried wiggling.

Which made Germany freak out too and accidently drop him. As if in slow motion Gilberts caught the Six year old.

"Yay! You save me Gilly," He smiled.

Lizzy was in the background and saw want she wanted to see.

"Gilbert," she ordered.

The white haired man learned from an early age never pisses off her and makes the wait, "Yes?"

The brunette smiled, "We're leaving so if Austria is not back to normal soon you and England will have to share an eyeball with each other and maybe a grave if I'm in my happy mood. So good bye."

And so the trio left and Austria's cheeks were pulled to death by Italy. Everything was back to normal? You can say.

"Okay little master its nap time for you," the Prussian announced.

And so the day went on for the two of them.

* * *

**hey stars sorry for the mess up. please forgive anyway please read our child it's a Vampire knight fanfic. I need to find a good power yori but I don't know what though so give me answer please.**

**love ya~**

**lollypop queen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey stars! Sorry that I've been late. We only have ONE more chapter and that's it. And I enjoy all the comments and thanking you for following and favorite it. It's manly focusing on England and the spell**

* * *

**Chapter six: The Spell**

Arthur was trying his best to find a spell to make Chibi Austria back to be Normal Austria. He couldn't really focus on it because freaky France showed up and somehow he broke his phone so now he had to use his old one. Not to forget his American boyfriend kept coming to his house.

"I know I have a book about change back I just have to find it," Arthur said scanning threw his books.

By this he didn't notice that Alfred was right behind him and thus falling on top of him.

"The bloody hell Alfred! What are you doing in My house," the brit screamed.

The American smiled "Because the door was open."

England did a face palm, he forgot to close his front door was open how was that possible?

His phone ranged it was Miss Hungary? "Hello Miss. Hungary"

"Why Hello Mr. England. I just want to know did you find the spell or whatever yet?" the Hungarian asked.

The Brit swallowed, "How do you know that?"

The Hungarian smiled, "I have many eyes Mr. England. but if I was you would find that spell before you and Gilbert share a grave understood?"

The Englishman grunts carrying a heavy book, "Nothing you git."

"England dude did you brit it up?" Alfred asked. Arthur shivered inside, "Yes ma'am have a good day."

"You too," she ended.

'I NEED to find the book if I'm going to die. I want to have my own grave,' Arthur thought.'

As the blonde threw books left and right trying to find the spell. The American was dodging the books "Hey Iggy what are you doing?"

"No I did not wait does my name mean a small mistake," he said.

The American just smiled, "Yes."

Then Alfred gave the stared at him until Arthur cracks.

'I'm not telling him,' Arthur thought staring right back at him.

The staring counties until now, "Okay so I may have turn Austria into a toddler and Prussia is watching him. I'm looking for a spell to undo this mess but I can't find it anywhere."

America wasn't really surprised that his boyfriend did something like this, "Do you need help?"

Arthur's library was very big it took most of the west wing in his house. England nodded, "Cheek the right side over there, we're looking for red book with golden spine."

"'Kay so look for red book with golden spine," he repeated.

The two countries looked for the book. Two hours later,"Artie I found it."

"Really?! Yay! Now I don't have to share a grave with that stupid Prussian," he said kissing his very confused boyfriend behind starting the spell.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short but I have to hope you are ready for the last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey stars! Well this is the last chapter thanks for reading it. It means I'm doing something right, since my high school hates me some people think I'm writing down their names that I'm going to kill. THIS ISN'T DEATH NOTE. Anyway I have instagram and twitter account, their going be letting you guys know what my next stories are going to be the intragram: aphaustria and for twitter is popp12345.**

When England was done with the potion, he went to Austria's house. When he knocked on the door he was greeted with a Prussia opened it.

"About time you came here the awesome me couldn't take any more of the brat," Gilbert lied.

Truth be told gilbert enjoy having some a little duckling following him again.

"Roddy where are you?" the Prussian.

He didn't hear the piano playing or the TV going. 'Where is he?' gilbert thought. As England and Prussia walked all through the house.

The brit was getting angry that Prussia forgot where Austria was at, "Do you know where he doesn't you?"

The Awesome Prussia once again lied, "Of course I do! I'm that awesome to remember something like this."

So onward with two countries when they went in to Austrian's bed room, supringingly enough the chibi Austria was there asleep on the fluffy bed.

"I told I knew where he was," Gilbert said smugly.

England rolled his eyes, "Anyway here make sure he drinks this potion when he does he'll turn back to normal."

Arthur handed the potion to Gilbert and then the England left; leaving Roderich and Gilbert alone.

Five minutes later Roderich was wake from his nap time. The chibi looked around to find his caretaker.

"Gilly where are you?" Roderich yelled.

Then a second or so Gilbert yelled back, "In the Kitchen." The six year old raced into the kitchen. The white haired care taker was making something.

The chocolate haired look up at him, "What are you doing?"

Gilbert didn't say anything at first. He was fighting with himself he wanted chibi Austria stay here but he also wanted the normal Austria back as well.

"Hey little master do you want to go back home?" he asked.

The violet child looked up, "Yes I do. I miss Lizzie and Vash and even creepy Francis a bit. The person I missed the most is Gilbert. I miss his over the top voice and him breaking into my house with my permission. But if I leave I'll miss you Gilly and I don't want you to be sad."

Gilbert the awesome; Gilbert almost came to tears. That's how he felt when Chibi Austria leaves, but he still wants to see his Austria. "Hey do want something to drink?" Gilly asked.

The Austria nodded; gilbert gave him the potion, a cloud of gas and a sound of poof Austria the normal Austria was back to normal.

"R-roddy?" Gilbert asked.

Roderich was still unconscious so Gilbert picked him up and put him in his room.

(Roerich's dream)

In his dream he was a toddler again he was playing the piano. 'Something here is a bit off,' roddy thought.

But he continues to play but it didn't feel right what was it?! Austria was trouble by this it was it because of the tempo he was playing or the rhythm was off what was it?!

"You couldn't wait for my could you little master?" Chibi Prussia said.

The Prussian had his violin in hand, "Well what are you waiting for?"

The two played 'this is simply perfect,' Roderich thought.

(End of Dream)

When Roderich woke up he knew had a mission that was to find Gilberts and tell him he loves him.

The Austrian looked everywhere in his house. 'Where could he be?!'He thought; then he remembered the garden!

In the garden gilbert was about to play on his violin until he heard his name.

"Gilbert," Roddy said then he hugged him, "Don't you dare leave me."

Gilbert smiled, "I love you too princess."


End file.
